Accidentally in Shinigami Land
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: This is my first crossover!Lita is saved by two Soul Reapers one night while running from a Hollow.While the rest of the Senshi dismiss it was a dream,Lita knows it was real.What happens when she goes searching for answers?rated T for swearing
1. Proluge:The hollow and the soul Reapers

**Flame-chi:My first attempt at a crossover!Wish me luck and hope it isn't one-shot!Its gonna be one where my favorite scout,Sailor Jupiter enters Soul society by accident and becomes a Shikigami **

**Lita:*glances at writer*I think thats just me?**

**Flame-chi:*nods* there's like no fanfics for you in the archive…wait ….(*clicks back through several fanfics bleach+Sailor moon*) there are a couple,but the scouts won't really be there to help or you'll see later,'k Lita?**

**Lita:*nods* ,well*smiles*My turn for the spot light !**

**Flame-chi:*smiles* ,disclaimer time:I DON'T OWN EITHER SHOWS' CHARACTERS OR PLACES,JUST THE STORYLINE AND WHAT EVER OCS I DESIDE TO STICK IN**

The tall brunette tripped again on the long green dress. She fell flat on her face._Damn these heels!And Mina said they'd help me on my date to that gallery_._Note to self:Go shopping with Amy and Luna ,NOT Serena or Mina next time I may get attacked and can't change. _A loud sound,like a gong snapped her back.A door had opened in front of looked like one from the beast chasing her froze at the sight of it._Ok,what's so scary about a door?_The girl wondered. as it opened.

"ROAR!ZABIMARU!"

A weapon similar to a snake shot out and sliced off a limb of the monster."See,Juniya"A guy with red hair and a black outfit walked out,followed by a younger girl in the same outfit"Thats how you use your sword's Shinkai. Try it with Honamari" The girl nodded and aimed the sword (that the brunette had just noticed she had) at the 3-legged beast"Dance with the wind!Honamari!" The sword glowed and shot wrapped around the beast and the girl,Juniya,flicked her wrist"YAH!"The monster flew and hit a wall hard."STOP!"A voice like a little boy's cried" I didn't mean to do anything!The Lady looked so yummy….Please don't kill me!" The red haired man turned to Juniya"Oh,this is perfect!First Hollow Purification!"By now the brunette,the "lady" the voice had spoken about,was staring at the was a Shinkai?Was that their swords?TShe was confused as she watched the girl say something to the beast."-It'll be nice there"Juniya said to the Hollowed sprit"No more pain and you'll be happy"The little boy reminded her of Kino,her little brother back in the Rukon District."Do you want that?" The boy nodded "Yes please…I don't wanna stay here….So many scary people…"The Soul reaper-in-training raised Honamari"This'll only hurt a tiny bit,ok? Release this poor Spirit!"And stabbed the Hollow shell broke and there was a boy,a normal sprit, floating there,smiling as he faded"Thank you miss…"he said"Can you tell that lady i'm really sorry…..that I tried to hurt her?" Juniya looked confused"Huh?" The spirit smiled"She can see us" as he faded away completely into a light that shot upwards

Renji looked at Juniya,then the scared burnette in the green dress staring at older Soul Reaper got up and walked to her."You can see us,huh?"He put his hand on her shoulder and nearly pulled energy amount….her Reiroyoku…was so high!"W-who are you?" stuttered the scared human."I am a Soul Reaper" He said,"and you need to sleep" With a sudden movement of his fingers to her forehead,the girl was asleep."What's her name?"Renji asked his companion,who'd just found a purse."Lita"Juniya said,locating an id"Her address is here too"The redhead scooped the unconscious girl bridal-style"Lets go. Captain is going to kill us for being late"Juniya nodded"And that won't be pretty"The two Soul Reapers took off,unaware of what was in store for them with this Lita girl in Renji's arms

**Flame-chi:How was that,Lita?**

**Lita:Very good, you sure this is your first crossover?**

**Flame-chi:Yes,it ,and here's a preview of the first chapter:Was that all a Dream?!**

Ami glanced at Lita,who was silent as she pulled the cookies they'd just best friend was never this quiet."Hey,Lita,you ok?"Serena spoke what she was thinking. Lita snapped back"Oh,yeah.I just had a reallly weird dream last night." Mina got in the brunette's face"Was it about your date?"Lita shook her head hard "N-no!It was of the place getting attacked!I was running and two people saved me!"Everyone looked at the brown haired girl"That's preposterous!" Rei said"What were you running from?What did these people do?Do you remember that at least?"Lita looked away"No….I actually don' they were there!"Her friends sighed in disbelief and she decided not to mention the red-haired man,or that girl,Juniya. _My friends think I'm crazy._ she thought _But how could they explain how I ended up back here from the other side of Tokyo?I couldn't have walked home! _ As her friends set upon the now-cooled cookies,Lita glanced out the window _Was that all a dream after all?_

**Flame-chi:Plz read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1:Was that all a Dream?

**Flame-chi:I updated within a day!Yes!**

**Lita:You're way too have pizza,chocolate,and/or chips again?**

**Flame-chi:No,sadly.I have spacers in my mouth still…Its just I like the idea of updating while watching amvs**

**Juniya:She actually just likes this story idea, her do it.I do as well.*turns to Flame-chi*Hey,can I call out Honamari?She's been asking for about 20 minutes**

**Flame-chi:Later,when I describe her form in a couple chapters**

**Juniya:Ok, make it soon plz...Ok,my turn for disclaimer:FLAME-CHI DOESN'T OWN EITHER SHOWS OR CHARACTERS BUT SHE DOES OWN WHATEVER OCS IN THIS AND THE STORYLINE**

Amy glanced at Lita,who was silent as she pulled the cookies they'd just made. Her best friend was never this was off"Hey,Lita,you ok?"Serena spoke what the blue-haired girl was thinking. Lita snapped back to reality"Oh, .I just had a reallly weird dream last night." Mina got in the brunette's face"Was it about your date?"Lita shook her head hard "N-no!It was of the place getting attacked!I was running and two people saved me!"Everyone looked at the brown haired girl"That's preposterous!" Rei said"What were you running from?What did these people do?Do you remember that at least?"Lita looked away"No…...I actually don' they were there!"Her friends sighed in disbelief and she decided not to mention how they looked._ My friends think I'm crazy, _she thought _But how could they explain how I ended up back here from the other side of Tokyo?I couldn't have walked home! I'd be hurting for days!_ As her friends set upon the now-cooled cookies,Lita glanced out the window _Was that all a dream after all?That red-haired man,and that girl,Juniya. Those two…Soul Reapers... were…just my imagination._She sighed _But why did it feel so real?_

~Flashback~

Renji set Lita down gently on her bed."There's a lot of plants here"Juniya noticed instantly. Renji looked student was right._She must have what humans call a green thumb_ he thought."Come on Ren-kun"He flinched as Juniya changed his name to her nickname for him "Captain is gonna be 're already 2 hours late" The red-haired man looked down at the sleeping girl"Then lets hope she dismisses it as a dream"He said"If she doesn't and someone in the higher-ups finds out…"Renji and Juniya both shivered at that thought."Lets go"Renji flashstepped to the window."I'll open a doorway**(Give me the name of their doorway somebody!)** back to the on"Juniya nodded and followed,but tripped(never was very good at flashstepping…) somehow and hit the carpeted she did,a little bell(about the size of a marble) fell from Honamari's ribbon-bound hilt,rolled under Lita's bed and stopped next to a box."Juni!Come on!"Renji called again."Coming!"Juniya got back up and jumped out the window,flashstepping carefully as she could to the was already followed,unaware to the fact her sword was missing one of its three very important bells.

Now~

"Lita,can I see that dress and heels Mina got you?"begged Serena after about a 10 minute conversation about the gallery opening the night before **(that had started this whole 's considered crazy now...) **"Yes,Lita"Luna cut in"I want to see the dress rare you wear a dress and don't throw a fit" Lita sighed"Ok.I'll go find right back"She walked out of the kitchen and up the hall to her 'd thrown the dress over a chair and kicked the heels under the bed when she'd woken up this the brunette bent down to get the shoes,she noticed a faint,bluish glow."What's that?"she muttered aloud,the shoes in one free hand wrapped around it and she backed was a little bell,filled with energy._I wasn't dreaming!_ Lita smiled as she looked over it over. The girl's sword had had bells on the end,all this size._All I have to do is show the others and they'll believe me! _She got up and pocketed it,accidentially making it jingle.

(*the air behind her rips open*)

The brunette was about to leave the room with her dress when she felt wierd energy behind turned and the items fell from her was...a freakin black tear in the air behind her."What the hell?"Lita muttered,walking closer to it. As she did,the bell in her pocket glowed and the tear girl stepped back,alarmed. "_I want my bell back,girl_"a voice said in her head "_Bring it to Soul Society_._Juniya was an idiot to loose it in the Mortal World_"Lita looked one was there."_Come on,girl_"The voice continued"_If you don't go in that tear RIGHT now,just know you're gonna have another incident like last night_"Her eyes widened"T-that was real?"

"_Yes,now come on before I deside to close it_"Lita glanced back at the friends were waiting. But if this voice was telling the truth...She grabbed the transformation pen lying on her desk and turned to the opening."Fine.I'm coming"the brunette climbed into the darkness,the bell in her pocket her only light.

(*Tear closes behind her*)

10 minutes later

"Lita?Did you find it?"Luna padded down the hall,the only one who noticed the senshi's lengthing dress retrival purple cat found the bed room door ajar and walked four steps,Luna felt silky cloth under her looked down and found Lita's dress and shoes."Lita?"The cat reply. She jumped up on the bed and surveyed the seemed out of place to she noticed the one missing item. _Where's her transformation pen?_Luna leapt from the bed to the desk and began sniffing one but Lita had been near this desk lately._Now I'm scared _the cat thought as she lookedaround the room again._Something MUST have happened!This is so unlike Lita_ Her yellow eyes closed as she took a deep breath."Amy!" she cried

**Flame-chi:And...That concludes Chapter 1!**

**Lita:Nice job girl. It took two days,three I'm on my way to Soul Society?**

**Flame-chi:*nods*yep! Its gonna be a fun experience for ya!**

**Juniya:Aw,shit. Renji is gonna kill me...**

***Both writer and senshi jolt in surpise***

**Lita:Freakin-When and how did you get here?!(Juni's sitting on the desk)Why's he gonna kill you?**

**Juniya:Just now and front were supposed to forget it!Now he and I are screwed!**

**Lita:Well,sorrry!Somebody doesn't just forget almost dying!**

**Juniya:*stands up* Why you-*reaches for Honamari***

**Lita:You wanna fight me twerp?*grabs her transformation pen***

**Flame-chi:Take it outside you two!*opens a window*Yusei was kind enough to let me stay here!**

**Juniya:You suck...**

**Lita:Sure,FG. Come on,twerp.I've been here 'll kill you more then Yusei,Jack or the others put together*pushes Soul Reaper out open window and follows*Jupiter Prisim Power!**

******Flame-chi:Oh,crap...um...read and review plz...*sits down to watch***


	3. Chapter 2:Welcome to Senritei prt 1

**Crow:Flameflinger*shakes author*Lita and Juniya are fighting**

**Flame-chi:*sleep-mumbles something about chocolate***

**Crow:Yo,Flameflinger Girl.*shakes again* **

**Flame-chi:*mumbling about chocolate.***

**Crow:*sighs* She's ..*notices note on computer and sits down*what's this?**

**Note:" OFF MY COMPUTER AND OUT OF MY CHAIR OR ELSE YOU DIE -Flameflinger"**

**Crow:*Gets up and backs away*She can't be serious!**

**?: her some new braces are making her moody**

**Crow:*turns*:Who are you?!**

**Flame-chi:*mutters something about a chocolate bunny***

Lita stumbled."_Come on,girl_"the voice urged her on"_My bell is making you a It?_"The brunette Senshi looked ahead and saw a faint light,wide like a path."I this Soul Society place is that way?""_Yes._"the voice reassured her again"_Now keep just going_."Lita reached into her pocket and wrapped her hand around her transformation pen."I am a Sailor Scout,"the brunette said this like it was a lifeline"I will finish what I started"With that,Lita pulled herself to her feet."_That's the spirit_"the mysterious voice seemed to smile"_Keep 'll be there before you know it_"As the girl began to run,the path energy from her also began to surge into the distance between Lita and Soul Society quickly shorted.

In Soul Society

*Knock on looks up*

Renji:come in!

Juniya:Hi Renji...Got a moment?

Renji:*shifts his position*What's up?

Juniya:*sits down*I can't stop thinking about that girl…Lita. She was way too powerful for anything I've ever felt before.

Renji:Juni,I know how you feel,but we have to forget about it

Juniya:*sighs*Yeah,its just..I can't.

Renji:*puts hand on her shoulder*Juniya, have some fun.I'll let you know when you're needed

Juniya:*gets up,nodding*Ok,Renji-kun.I'l try.*leaves*

Renji:*stares out window*You know what Juni?I can't forget her either...

That dark area from the Zampakto arc(where Muromasa first shows up)

(Zabimaru and Honamari are there,along with a cloaked figure)

Snake:*crying*I hate this place!Why are we here?

Monkey:Shut up you big baby!We don't want Renji and Juniya to know about this,remember?

Honamari:*has brilliant idea*Snake,how about a cookie?*pulls out large,frozen chocolate chip one*

Snake:*eyes widen*COOKIE!*grabs it and retreats back as far as the chain lets him*mine...

Monkey:thank you ,who's your friend?*indicates cloaked figure*

Honamari:*draws person close*This is our newest Zampakto.I found her wandering the Senritei the other day,after we got back.12th Company almost got her.I brought her here because no one comes anymore.

Monkey:*surpised* ,who's zampakto is she?What's her name?

?:My name is...

Honamari:*quiets ?* Not yet.*looks up at Monkey*You won't tell,right?

Monkey:*nods*honey,your friend here is our little ?

Snake:*knawing sounds come from shadows*Oh,yeah sure I won't tell Renji*returns to his cookie*

(Both Zampaktos leave,the cloaked one is still there)

?:My mistress comes...

**Crow:who are you?**

**?:Oh, ,right?I'm Honamari,Juniya's sword**

**Crow:*shocked*What?Her...sword?**

**Honamari:Yes,I am her Zampakto.I'm her companion,like your Blackwing is with you,I'm always by Juniya's side**

**Crow:*gets it* ...if you're in here...what's Juniya fighting with?**

**Honamari:Ummm*pales and looks at window***

**Juniya(outside):Kido number 68-RANHIKO!(-boom!-)**

**Crow:oh...**

**Honamari:Yeah...well,since Flame-chi's still out cold *author still sleep-talking about her chocoate bunny*...**

**For this story's followers,I hope this chapter is easier to read and review this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3:Welcome to Senritei prt 2

Lita saw the light after what seemed like forever."_You're close,girl!Keep going!_"the voice said as the girl slowed"_Soul Society is there_"

"Really?"asked the 'd finally reached her destination?

"_ be will stick out like...what do you humans say...a sore thumb_"the voice responded

Lita smiled weakly,not sure of what to say"Thank you for helping me"

"_No problem, we can meet._"

Lita was surpised/confuzed."What?"

"_I just realized I brought you to Rukon .Juniya's gonna kill me_"

"Wait...You know..Juniya?"

"_Know her?Ha! Understatement of the year!Still...When you leave,stay out of sight. Exspecially by the Senritei. Bye_"

At that,the voice guiding Lita left."Wait!" the senshi cried,but her mystery friend was gone."Wierd..."She muttered,running faster towards the light,the bell jinjling as she light grew brighter and her eyes screwed up."Gah!"She covered them, about a minute,the light this,Lita opened one eye,then the eyes widened"Woah"

She was standing on a cliff covered in grass,overlooking what looked like an old japanese-style from her height,Lita could hear children laughing as they played."So this is Soul Society..." the brunette looked farther and saw the large white-colored complex spread across the far edge._Is that Senritei? _She wondered._It doesn't look that bad…_

"Oh shit…Now I'm ,is that you?"

Lita turned .Standing there was the Soul Reaper girl,Juniya. But she was of the robes the Senshi had met her in the other night,the girl wore a short blue kimono with a flowery was her spiky pale orange hair was up in a sword,however,was still the same.

The brunette didn't reply

"How did you get here?"Juniya looked surprised and scared at the same time.

"I...was lead here" Lita said slowly"By some voice"

Juniya was confused,"Voice?"(She was still getting over the fact that Lita was there)

"Anyway…do you live around here?"Lita asked,bringing her back. The young Soul Reaper was all too weird "Um..yeah.I live in the Senritei actually but before I became a Soul Reaper, I lived really,you don't want to be from here"

Lita was confused, "What do you mean?"

Juniya was about to answer when she sensed it. Or rather,THEM. "Shit!I'd thought it'd take longer!" she swore again and grabbed Lita's arm,pulling her into a run. "What's going on?" the brunette Senshi asked as she struggled to keep her balance." A team is coming to check out the desterbance between the World of the Living and here,"the Soul Reaper explained between breaths "And after another breach not too long ago,we're not very adsepting of Ryoka like you."

"Ryoka?Like me?"

"Souls who have entered Soul Society without permission. You're basically an you have power,right?You're Sailor Jupiter"

The brunette's green eyes widened"How-?" as Juniya continued,"I keep up with real world stuff. Expecially I'll hide you if they find out you came I can give you some clothes and stuff."

Lita nodded as they entered what seemed a street."We're safe"Juniya hissed,slowing down"But stay close" Lita nodded again,slowing down as she was still taking this all turned up the street and stopped outside what seemed like a shack.

"What are we doing here?" Lita wanted to go first,the bell in her pocket.

"There's someone I need to check up " the girl smiled and pulled on the screen.

"Kino,I'm back!" Juniya opened the door hard,causing the young boy reading a book to look up."Juniya!" He smiled and got to his set down his book and came over,"Its great to see you!" Juniya smiled as she grabbed him in a tight hug"You too"

**( Extra info:the idea for Kino suddenly hit me while I was watching a Zuko video.I know that all wounds and every other earthy problem is corrected when you go to Soul Society,but Kino was a special if you're a Last Airbender fan, cool:))**

Lita had to take a sharp breath as she saw his half of his face,from his nose to his right ear was right eye was a slit,while his left was wide noticed Lita looking at him as he hugged Juniya "Who's your friend,sis?"He looked at Lita,then back at Kino"Kino,this is Lita. Lita,my little brother Kino."

Lita nodded"Nice to meet you you don't mind me asking,What's with your face?"

Kino froze and touched his face gently,"Oh, from a Real World Accident"

Lita cringed,"Must've hurt."Then it hit her"Wait,what do you mean "Real World'?Is this like…Heaven?"

The two exchanged glances then Juniya said,"Lita,sit down.I've told you more then I'm supposed to but then again,You made it all the way here alone.I'll tell you about here.I'll tell you about Soul Society"

**Cliffhanger! Lita's met back up with Juniya and met Kino Yuhei,her little brother. This Senshi's in for a whole new perspective as she enters the place Juniya calls 's a preview of Part 3:**

"You lead her here?!Why?"

"She has her"

"My….Zampakto….Is you?

"She is my mistress.I will do anything for 't 't you do the same?"

**Thank you for your kind words AquaTonic,ilovetosmilee,bwsifttcmhly and all my other reviewers.I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Chapter 4:Welcome to Senritei prt 3

**I would've updated sooner,but the stupid formatting deleted the whole paragraph I already wrote for don't you to everyone who's read,faved,and/or is following me**

**Oh yeah and sorry Juniya, Honamari and Lita couldn't be had to go after some stupid hollow.I don't think they'll be back for a while….**

**Enjoy "Welcome to Senritei" part 3 **

Back in Tokyo,the scouts were sweating bullets. Lita hadn't left a note or anything,but the pen being gone meant she was now

"Found anything?"Luna asked Amy,who sat typing on her was really late,and the other scouts had gone home,but Amy had stayed."No,but I've been tracing the signal" the blunette replied to the cat,"Its faint,but Lita's probably in another world or something"

Luna sighed,"Well,I think I'll go to Serena' get some rest.I'll be back tomorrow"

Amy nodded and set down the 'd been here before so she knew where everything was."I will.'Night Luna" she said as the cat hopped out the open window to the tree outside,"Goodnight, don't worry,we'll find her."Luna hopped down and was gone

"Lets hope so"Amy muttered as she went to get some blankets

**SENRITEI**

Honamari took a long deep breath as she stood on the top of a building of Senritei.

She was on lookout ,but still enjoying the fresh air

"See anything?"Juniya called to her from another roof close by.

Honamari shrugged,"I don't sense any Captains, Zampaktos or other Soul Reapers. We can go" She turned and jumped back to her master

Juni nodded and turned to Lita,crouching next to her, wearing a Soul reaper outfit a little too big on her,but manageable."Ready?"She asked,"Renji's close to here"

Lita nodded and followed the peach-haired girl and her Zampakto,what they called the were heading to locate that red-haired Soul Reaper Renji

She was a little unprepared for this to tell the had already been a day since she ended up here,but from what she'd heard,it now felt like she had an unexplainable feeling when she thought of familiar somehow

They'd reached a building that looked like a meeting hall when they finally ran into potential trouble. In the form of a very annoyed/tired Rangiku Matsumoto.

Of course, she saw Juni before Lita, so that allowed Honamari to pulled the brunette Senshi to safety

…

"Hi, Kid"Rangiku said to Juniya,"What brings you to here? Renji?"

Juniya nodded, suddenly remembering there'd been a luitentent meeting this day,"Yeah, is he-"

"Juniya?" the aforementioned redhead had appeared, "What are you doing here?"

The girl turned to the woman, "Never mind. See you around, Rangiku" The lady nodded and left, unknowingly passing the hiding place of Honamari and Lita.

…

"What's up?" Renji asked as soon as the woman was out of sight.

"Um…."Juniya looked around and saw they were alone,"I, uh, have someone with me…" She turned and signaled to Honamari, who pulled the brunette from their hiding place. Renji's eyes widened at the girl in shikigami robes and he turned on Juniya, "You brought her, a Ryoka,here?!"

(**If Juniya had been a dog, her ears would've been flat**)

"Please stop…Renji, right? It was my idea to come, I felt I had to" Lita spoke up.

Renji turned on her, now worried and struggling to keep his face from going red

"Did anybody see you?" He asked both girls and the Zampakto,"Cause-"

"So this is the Ryoka that came through. Really fine catch, Renji, Juniya" The three froze at the voice of one of the lueitentents of Squad 11,Ikkaku Madarame. He was grinning evilly, but with his bald head shining in the sunlight coming through, Lita had to squint to see him,"Too bad I have to turn her in myself" His sword hand tensed

Juniya and Renji moved in front of Lita, Honamari becoming Juniya's sword again.

"You aren't getting her ,Ikkaku" Juniya said,turning to look at Lita," !"

Lita was surprised,but she nodded,turned and ran.

Juniya turned back to Ikkaku,who sighed,"Damn,I'm getting deja Ichigo and his friends,now that ,is there a leak somewhere?"He twitched his hand and his sword slid out a tiny bit,"But you two know its illegal to help I have to take you in as well"

The sword came out fully,"Grow,Hozukimaru!"He cried,his katana growing into a long shot out,narrowly missing the two Squad 7 explosion rocked the building as the weapon hit the wall.

Juniya looked at Renji,who nodded.

"Roar!Zabimaru!"Renji drew his shinkai form of Zabimaru appeared

"Dance with the wind!Honamari!" The sword turned into a blueish scimitar,with a long ribbon with was missing,but Juniya didn't notice

"Oh,so we're gonna fight?"Ikkaku sighed,seeing the two swords, "Well,don't say later I didn't give you a chance to back down"He rushed forward

…

BOOM!

Lita looked back at the building she'd ran from.A large dust cloud had emerged from it and faintly,she saw three figures emerge from she couldn't go back,Juniya had told her to run.

Her hand wrapped around the pen in her her instincts decided for her

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

**Ok,Screw putting the fight and Lita meeting her Zampakto in this chapter,I'm tired!(and sick)…Yes,I'm that mean….But I have updated! I hope you enjoyed!**

**(Oh yeah,if words are missing,sorry,blame the doc manager….)**


End file.
